


White Fondant

by NebulousMistress



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: College Pacman, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulousMistress/pseuds/NebulousMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is dedicated to the best part of Easter: the week after when all that great candy goes on sale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Fondant

It was the week after Easter and Danny Fenton found the most interesting thing at the corner store. Leftover Easter candy at half-price. Danny loaded up on the usual goodies: marshmallow chicks, jellybeans, chocolate and peanut butter eggs, and a big chocolate bunny. But there was one candy that he'd never had before. He looked at the little box of four foil-wrapped eggs. He'd never tasted these before. His mother would never buy them, something about Dad. Well, Mom wasn't here to tell him 'no' and he was curious.

He'd never had one of these 'creme eggs' before.

Once he got home he hid his cache of sugar in his room. But it couldn't hurt to have some now, right? He picked through the bag for something tasty, something he could eat before dinner and not get yelled at for it. He found the box of creme eggs. They were small. Just the right size. He unwrapped it and bit into it.

"Danny!" came the shout from downstairs.

Danny groaned and followed his sister's voice to whatever she wanted. He took another bite of creme egg, eating it like an apple. A sugary white goo leaked out and oozed over his fingers. It looked and felt kind of like white ectoplasm, slimy and sticky. "What is it?" he asked once he found Jazz.

"Didn't know if you were here," she said. She ignored his eye-roll and huff of annoyance. "What are you eating?"

"Creme egg," he said, taking another bite.

"Never had one before," she admitted. "Can I try?" Danny handed her the chocolate egg. She took a bite. "Bleh, too sweet," she said.

He shrugged. His fingers had these drips of fondant on them and it was really kind of sticky. He licked at the sugar, trying to suck it off of his fingers.

That's when he heard a slam. Danny turned around to see his father standing in the doorway, bags of groceries on the floor where he'd dropped them. Jack had the weirdest look of shell-shock. "Um... hi?" Danny said.

But Jack didn't say anything. He just stared.

The world fell away in Jack's mind. The kitchen disappeared, fading into a stale-smelling dorm room. Two beds stood stuffed against either wall. One desk stood between them, buried in papers. Comic books and textbooks cluttered a set of bookshelves. A misshapen pile of dirty laundry covered in a sheet doubled as a stinky beanbag chair. And one of the beds was occupied.

He was back at the University of Wisconsin in the grad dorms. Vlad sat on one of the beds, surrounded by books. His black and gray hair fell untamed down his back and he still hadn't changed out of yesterday's t-shirt. A small basket of those stupid creme eggs he always ate around Easter sat next to him. Jack never understood their appeal, they were just sugar. But Vlad loved the things.

Vlad unwrapped another creme egg. He balled up the foil and tossed it at Jack. Jack batted it away. He had his own studying to do, dammit. He was still trying to finish the calculations for the portal. He couldn't quite get the derivations to work...

Vlad bit into the chocolate shell of the creme egg. He peeled the chocolate shell apart with his teeth and licked at the white fondant inside. And then he looked straight at Jack. A mischievous smirk crossed Vlad's features as he scooped all the fondant out with two fingers and scarfed down the chocolate. A moment later and all he was left with was a sticky white mess dripping down his fingers. He locked eyes with Jack and sucked one finger into his mouth.

Jack felt his jaw drop.

Vlad pulled his finger from his mouth. A sticky strand of white sugar followed, dripping from his lips. His tongue lazily snaked out to catch it, eyes falling closed.

Jack brought his mouth back under control and swallowed thickly.

Vlad sighed, long and slow, before opening his eyes to gaze at Jack. He licked his fingers, trailing more of that white sugar into suggestive strands. He smiled, seeming almost coquettish for a moment, before sucking both fingers into his mouth. Vlad gave a breathy moan and a shudder that Jack instantly recognized from those nights he laid awake pretending he wasn't hearing Vlad wanking in the bed right next to his. And then he heard an answering noise from his own throat.

Vlad looked surprised for a moment before turning positively evil. There was no other word for it as he fluttered his eyelids and began to draw his fingers in and out of his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucked. He drew his fingers out with a 'pop' and licked them, his eyes boring straight into Jack's.

Jack could feel those eyes burning him. It was a fire that scorched all the way down his spine to his crotch. He clutched the book he was holding so hard his fingers dented the cover. But still he couldn't look away from Vlad as the thinner man licked strings of white fondant along his tongue like...

...like he knew exactly what he was doing. That's all Jack could come up with. And wow that was a mental image. He jumped off of the stinky beanbag chair, tossed his book on the bed, and all but ran out of the room. He didn't care that he couldn't get back in without his keys. He didn't care that he was plastered against the door like he was being chased by a ghost. He didn't even care that one of his floor-mates was staring at him. He needed a shower, a walk, anything to get that incredibly arousing image out of his head.

He stormed off to the showers. He could indulge himself in peace once he had lukewarm water cascading over him to wash away his shame. He tried not to scream as the image he couldn't banish haunted him. All he could think of was how good Vlad would look, fingers threaded through unkempt long hair, cheeks hollowed with suction, icy blue eyes locked with his as those lips moved up and down an eager shaft. Vlad would taste sweet. Like sugar...

As Jack trudged back to the room he decided he really needed to get laid. He didn't care that Vlad was crushing on Maddie, he'd ask her out. Vlad could use some payback for the thoughts he was putting in Jack's head. As soon as the portal was finished he'd ask her out. One night, just one. One night would be enough to banish these images of himself and Vlad doing... _things..._

"Creme egg, huh? I haven't had one of these since college."

Jack's eyes popped open. He was back in his kitchen. Maddie finished off the last of that damnable creme egg and licked the fondant off her fingers. Quick, efficient, nothing arousing about it. But Danny...

Jack didn't see his son. Instead Vlad stood there in yesterday's t-shirt, his unkempt black and gray hair falling past his shoulders. Icy blue eyes locked with his as he slowly licked white fondant off of his fingers, the 'come hither' look on his face unmistakable.

Jack turned the other way and ran.

He hated creme eggs.


End file.
